DU Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the eighty-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 307 through Chapter 310 of the manga. Summary It is evening in Morioh; at the Higashikata's, Tomoko angrily orders Josuke to stop playing video games, repeatedly kicking him in order to disturb him. When he eventually loses, Tomoko leaves while telling him to do his homework and a disappointed Josuke turns off the television. However it turns on by itself, and Red Hot Chili Pepper appears out of it to confront Josuke. Josuke asks Red Hot Chili Pepper what is it doing in his family room, to which the Stand answers that it's been spying on every known Stand user in town and feels confident enough to take Josuke on. Wanting to test itself before fighting Star Platinum, Red Hot Chili Pepper is still taken by surprise by Crazy Diamond's might but manages to punch Josuke across the room before fleeing to muster more strength. Josuke, having repaired the whole room before Tomoko comes to investigate the ruckus caused by the brief fight, sees how dangerous the enemy Stand is. The next day, Josuke, Jotaro, Koichi and Okuyasu meet in the middle of a deserted field. With Red Hot Chili Pepper being able to sneak through the electrical grid of the entire town and to spy on or assassinate anyone, there is an urge to find the user. Jotaro explains that a certain person able to find him will arrive in Morioh Port at noon and that their protection is a priority since he is old and frail, and his Hermit Purple will be dangerous for the enemy Stand user. Before Koichi and Josuke properly understand who is coming, Okuyasu's motorcycle starts up and Red Hot Chili Pepper appears on it, having heard the whole conversation. Having sneaked into the battery of the motorbike, Red Hot Chili Pepper takes off toward that Port. Okuyasu intervenes, and with The Hand, teleports onto the bike then erases a part of it. The bike crashes and Red Hot Chili Pepper is now trapped away from any energy source, yet Jotaro is still careful about what it will do. Okuyasu, upon being asked if he wants to avenge his brother Keicho, refutes the possibility as he knows that Keicho deserved his murder, but is still considerably enraged at Red Hot Chili Pepper. It clashes The Hand, which manages to overwhelm it as Red Hot Chili Pepper depletes its energy reserves. Now truly powerless and at the mercy of Okuyasu while Jotaro and the rest close in on them, it resorts to psyching up Okuyasu by telling him that he may be faking weakness to attack Jotaro by surprise. Okuyasu makes the mistake of attacking Red Hot Chili Pepper, erasing the ground beneath it at the same time, and revealing an electrical cable which powers the electrical Stand up. Red Hot Chili Pepper's gambit and use of its intimate knowledge of Morioh's electrical grid has paid off, and after cutting Okuyasu's arms drags him into the cable. While Koichi is shocked by Okuyasu's apparent death, Josuke simply uses Crazy Diamond on Okuyasu's arm to drag him back into the field, saving him. While Josuke and Jotaro head to the port, Okuyasu ponders on his mistakes. In the Speedwagon Foundation boat, Joseph Joestar's imminent arrival is announced. Appearances |Av7=JosephAvAnim4.png|Name7=Joseph Joestar |Av8=SPW_Foundation_Boat_Crew_Anime.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Speedwagon Foundation Ship Captain|SName8=Speedwagon Foundation Ship Captain|Status8= |Av9=Sachiko_Anime_AV.png|Name9=Minor Characters#Sachiko|SName9=Sachiko|Status9= }} Manga/Anime Differences . * In the Manga, Josuke didn't realize Jotaro was referring to Joseph as the Stand user coming to Morioh until he explicitly says it. In the anime, he figures it out on his own. * Josuke's line about disliking the show in which Sachiko stars is removed. }} Commentary Trivia * In the official English sub and dub, this episode's title is changed to "Chili Pepper, Part 1" to match Red Hot Chili Pepper's name change to "Chili Pepper". References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes